<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「thjon」间谍同盟 by CH_skywalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805746">「thjon」间谍同盟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH_skywalker/pseuds/CH_skywalker'>CH_skywalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, WW2 AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH_skywalker/pseuds/CH_skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1940的春天，英国间谍琼恩在柏林遇到了党卫军的葛雷乔伊上尉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「thjon」间谍同盟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>含有少量thramsay会有重点标注可以跳过哦！！！！！！！不影响阅读</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>琼恩闭上眼看到柏林郊外灰蓝色的天，蔓延开去的深绿田野，缀着星点野花，间或有儿童骑着自行车穿梭而过。现在只剩被盟军炮弹炸得满目疮痍的土地，深棕的土块和猩红未干的血迹散落在临时挖开的壕沟边。国防军在这里也架设了88毫米高射炮，派遣青年团的孩子来负责。敌机尖啸着穿透夜空时偶尔会有稚嫩发令声和炮响，大地在震荡。他不得不在工作日躲进地下室，应付越来越频繁的审查，盖世太保无孔不入，就算他是党员也于事无补。<br/>
那个穿着列兵军服的信差往邮箱里投进一封有鹰徽的信件时正值初春难得的晴天：灿烂的阳光洗去凝重的氛围，结了碎冰的河流粼粼闪光。没有下雪，没有美国和苏联的俯冲式轰炸机，没有弹片。街道上有大胆的孩子跑出门玩耍，埃里卡的歌词隐隐传来，儿童的歌声在战争年代是可贵的。<br/>
但依旧很冷，琼恩裹紧外套，决定在门口把信读完。迎春花随着东线的捷报开放，他为此感到愉快，微笑着拆开那封信。盟军的春天再次来临。<br/>
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————<br/>
1940年春夏之交，在法国的战役正在收尾。万罗事件过后更加谨慎的英国情报部门派出琼恩继续侦查任务。组织为他提供大量资金和干净的身份，以及传递情报必要的仪器。柏林主要街道上的沙龙和酒吧是开始一切工作的好地方，不少太太渴望在这遇到年轻的小伙子和一次短暂的一夜情，她们鲜艳的，涂了口脂的嘴唇也会在酒精熏陶后不那么牢靠。由此，他在这里结识了军官们的妻子姐妹甚至女儿，代价是违心地赞美德军指挥官指挥艺术的高超，举杯庆祝德意志的胜利，但是很值得。不出半月，整个柏林都认识了这位“能搞到一切违禁品”的商人，打点好的盖世太保对此事概不过问。他的情报来源是每一次丈夫或者兄弟的转述，身在柏林的大小官僚随意放置的备忘录和信笺。<br/>
但琼恩的技术显然没有自己以为的那么隐蔽。葛雷乔伊，被分到帝国情报安全局六处的党卫军军官挽着金发女郎向他致意，嘴角轻佻的微笑令他感到恶心。<br/>
琼恩认识他，当然。作为海报人物，葛雷乔伊常常出席各种各样的宴会，端着香槟高谈阔论。他似乎很注意个人形象，衣衫笔挺，短剑挂在腰间，军靴总是擦得反光。他的脸对琼恩来说实在是模糊不清难以记忆，典型的雅利安面孔，一张所有士兵都想在镜子里看到的面容，其余人鄙夷又羡慕的对象。他们素来没有交集。<br/>
“您好，”葛雷乔伊打发了身边的女孩，朝琼恩眨了一下眼睛。”我是席恩，席恩葛雷乔伊。”琼恩直视回去，头一回看清了那张脸。绘制的海报夸张了他五官的锐利程度，让其富有攻击性。但是葛雷乔伊本人并非如此，他的脸颊让线条柔和下来，深绿的虹膜中散落金碎，其中只能看到友善，令琼恩不得不承认很有亲和力。金发抹了发油，梳成规定的榛子头，裹在黑色制服里的身躯散发古龙水的气味。他勉强展露出微笑，希望自己的表情能让对方知难而退。“琼恩。”葛雷乔伊点点头，端起一杯香槟塞到他手里。<br/>
他们攀谈起来。葛雷乔伊没有他想象中的无趣，同样也没有展示出试探的意味，这令他大感惊诧。但这并不代表琼恩会放松警惕，他没有刻意自己对那些勋章好奇的眼光。“我想有一些问题我需要跟您私下谈，”最后，席恩对他说。“我的上司对您的一些活动很感兴趣。”<br/>
琼恩当然没有错过他眼底一闪而过的狡黠，豺狼开始捕猎了。</p><p>  席恩——在他们滚到一张床上以后这个称呼就来的理所当然，在他耳边发出一连串笑声，“您还是个可怜的处男！”他一边笨拙地打开琼恩定制的衣服上那可怜的扣子，一边令人难以忍受地嘲笑着他。“您传递情报的手段真是高明得过分，”席恩在他耳边轻声说道，琼恩觉得后背发凉，但他强迫自己演下去。“您说什么？”他以相同的音调回应道。“您以为我会查不出来吗？“他继续对着扣子作出努力，琼恩意识到自己很快就失去性欲，他背后的冷汗已经把衬衣浸湿。葛雷乔伊偏偏在此刻不识好歹地亲上来，琼恩从他口中尝出清淡的香槟味道。他用牙齿咬住对方的下唇轻轻撕咬，<br/>
席恩用喘息和缠绕上他脖子的手臂作为回应，尽管琼恩事后认为那是席恩是要杀掉他，就像所有盖世太保会做的那样。<br/>
他们除了亲吻什么都没有做，这不符合葛雷乔伊的风格却相当合理，痛饮来自法国波尔多的红酒，上好的窖藏，丝滑地绕过舌尖灌进喉咙，直到席恩的脸颊呈现病态的红晕。琼恩负责亲自把他拖上床拽掉军靴，接着走出房间关上门，思考接下来的对策。他对席恩的隐瞒仍旧保持怀疑态度，冒险给接头人发了一条电报约见。<br/>
如他所料，对面依旧毫无反应。<br/>
接下来他不得不担惊受怕地度过每一天，每一次翻看由仆役拿进来的请帖时都做好被闯进门，手持上了膛的瓦尔特p38的黑衣人戴上手铐押送至毛特豪森，或是奥斯维辛的准备。他提前在花园用油纸包好资料和工具，埋在墙根的玫瑰花从下——他不能确定盖世太保不会翻动这里的每一寸土壤，但苦于没有信任人选只得出此下策。宴会依旧是照常出席，葛雷乔伊总是会举着一杯香槟向他走来聊上几句，歪着嘴角露出一个了然的微笑。琼恩发现他很少喝葡萄酒，大多数时间都选择了这种带气泡却乏味的酒精饮料。</p><p>  法国宣布投降的消息传来的那天下午琼恩接到了一个来自阿尔布莱希特亲王大街的电话。仆人忘记掩饰脸上的惊恐，看他的眼神像是在看一具尸体。纵然是胜利日，盖世太保也在疯狂地加班，具体就是清除国内和国外的抵抗分子。琼恩拿起电话，手心的汗沁到了光滑的陶瓷上。“您好？”他试探地提问，听到对面传来一整串近乎疯狂的笑声。<br/>
他吓坏了。<br/>
“是您！先生。”对面的男声用流利的法语问候他，“您的入党申请已经被批准了。正好分到我相熟的同事手里，我想着就动用了些小手段让它从队尾跳跃了几百名。您得赴我的约，请我吃饭。“是葛雷乔伊的声音，他听起来似乎喝多了酒，不知道元首知道他信任的情报官之一在工作时间大喝特喝又会作何感想。但琼恩敢打赌，在胜利日他们不会在乎太多，要知道前线的士兵也对着潘趣酒或红酒酩酊大醉。他跳跃的思维被拖回现实后第一件考虑的事情是：这位上校为什么要帮他？<br/>
第二件是，他们将在哪里共进晚餐。</p><p>  小猫沙龙位于柏林最繁华的大街上，高层政要似乎都喜欢在此用餐寻乐。漂亮的女侍和法国来的厨子足以让这群没有接受过高等教育的草包挪动他们肥硕的屁股屈尊坐在相对算是窄小的木椅上，将可怜的，为正常人设计的家具被压得嘎吱作响。琼恩提早到了，坐在座位上频繁德抬起手表看时间，不住调整领口。他对来自温泉小镇的气泡矿泉水没有兴趣，因此那冰块在杯子里融化了，杯沿水珠持续地滑落下来。他终于等到了席恩，他挽着一位眼熟的男士从门口走进来，侍者殷勤地朝着他们两个打招呼，似乎很相熟。“您不会介意的。”他们两位走到桌前，席恩招手让人加了个位置。“我的朋友和上司，瓦尔特舒伦堡少校。”另一位棕发的矮个子男人颔首，矜持地拉开座椅坐在席恩身侧。<br/>
他们这才想起来没有互相问好。现如今“hail hitler”的问好已经成为一种新风潮而不仅仅局限于党员之间，狂热的金头发女孩们举起自己白皙的右手，“hail fuhrer！”她们用尚未进入变声期的稚嫩尖声向所有人宣告对元首忠诚。她们甚至会去举报那些：“叛徒”——如果自大无耻的党卫军会听从这样的检举。现如今葛雷乔伊正带着他的党卫军朋友大摇大摆地出现在琼恩面前，他必须像之前做过无数次的那样举起自己的右手屈辱地行下这个可笑的礼仪。<br/>
“hail hitler。”他说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>